El cual odio Amar
by Alexsandra21
Summary: - Piensas violarme Sesshoumaru?- Sus palabras rompieron el silencio, quedando impresas en su mente. El youkay dijo con voz ronca y una sonrisa en la boca- ¿Violarte humana? No, no, no; pienso hacerte suplicar porque te posea.
1. Chapter 1

I

Imperturbable observaba la batalla desde lo alto de un árbol. Sus cabellos blancos hondeaban al compás del viento cual bandara de una patria, libres, como su dueño.

Sus ojos, fríos, duros como un témpano de ámbar, escrutaban el panorama sin pestañar. Su espada, maligna sin duda alguna, vibraba en su funda; reclamando por sangre; reclamando por vidas.

Desenvainó la espada, y fijo su blanco; aquel despreciable ser poseía en un interior la mitad de perla que tanto necesitaba.

Aprisiono la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza, respiro una vez, de nuevo otra, podía sentirla vibrar con mas ímpetu.

Concentro toda la energía que había en su cuerpo en el brazo derecho. Lo elevó junto con la espada atrás de su nuca, se concentro en el objetivo, - bueno- una pronunciada sonrisa apareció en sus labios-"los" objetivos.

Luego todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundo. Un murmullo se aproximó a el a una gran velocidad, una flecha impacto su temible espada y purifico toda su energía maligna, al mismo tiempo que una hilillo de sangre descendía por su mejilla.

- ¡Maldición!-musito, mientras furioso busco a su agresor.

Un espeso flequillo, humedecido de sudor, ocultaba a duras penas dos orbes chocolate.

Su mirada era intensa, penetrante, un tímido escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración rápida delataban su cansancio.

Lentamente, sin despegar su mirada de el, bajo el arco y le dedico un sonrisa cínica de satisfacción que desveló una fila de perlas perfectamente alineadas. Lo desafió levantado arrogantemente la barbilla, aun con la sonrisa iluminando su cara. Echo a correr hacia el bosque. La observo hasta que se perdió de vista.

- Muy bien- Pensó- si la sacerdotisa quería jugar, no podía negárselo, es más, ella tenía en su poder un buen trozo de la perla. Enfundó su espada por el momento inservible y desapareció en una fracción de segundo.

II

Respiraba entrecortadamente, el aire que recibía ya no le era suficiente. ¡Kami! Sentía que había corrido durante una eternidad…- Talvez ya no me persigue- pensó.

Fue disminuyendo la velocidad lentamente hasta caminar. Miró a su alrededor, con todas la vuelta y la curvas que con su escape había trazado, no tenia ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba, ya se preocuparía por descubrir el camino a la aldea luego.

Retiró el arco y el carcaj de su espalda, para recostarse pesadamente contra el tronco del árbol. Podía sentir cientos de gotas de sudor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Desanudó el pañuelo que tenía alrededor del cuello similar al que llevaba consigo cuando era todavía una colegiala. Seco rápidamente las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por tu cara, le costaba respirar. Desabotono unos cuantos botones de su blusa, con la esperanza de así poder respirar mejor.

¡En que lío se había metido! Desafiar a Sesshoumaru con dos flechas en su carcaj era una estupidez.

El bosque estaba silencioso, extrañamente silencioso. El viento susurraba débilmente contra las hojas de los árboles, muy débilmente Incluso se atrevía a decir que su respiración era lo único que se escuchaba en todo el bosque.

Inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de que algo no iba bien, y justo en ese instante sintió su presencia acercarse a gran velocidad. Con precipitación agarro su arco, la penúltima flecha que le quedaba y la disparo donde su instinto le indico. Si algo había aprendido en su estadía en el Segoku era nunca dudar de su instinto.

Un gruñido de rabia se hizo escuchar. Como había predicho, su instinto nunca fallaba.

Tomó sus cosas y siguió corriendo a Dios sabe donde. Podría estar perdida, pero por el momento con Sesshoumaru herido no estaría muerta. ¿Hay que ver las cosas siempre de un lado positivo no?

III

¡Argggg! Maldita sacerdotisa, no tenia ni idea de la explosión que había generado en su interior. ¡Su rabia era extrema! Cuando los mas poderosos había sucumbido bajo su poder sin siquiera salir rasguñado, una insignificante humana ya lo había dañado con sus flechas, ¡dos veces!

Sacó sin mucho cuidado y de un solo tirón la flecha que tenia incrustada en su hombro izquierdo. Como supuso su herida no cicatrizó inmediatamente como lo había con una flecha común, los poderes purificadores de esta flecha ralentizarían la sanación de la herida. El brazo maligno, que suplía su brazo izquierdo, perdería su utilidad a la hora de que el fragmento de Shikon que se encontraba en el brazo se purificara o eso esperaba.

Bien, esto solo agravó su furia. Estrujó con la mano la flecha hasta romperla y sin perder más tiempo busco con su olfato a la pequeña desgraciada.

¡Oh! Como iba a disfrutar vengarse…

IV

Agradecía a Kami que no era asmática, si no de seguro estaría muerta. Apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, ya no sabía cuanto mas podría soportar el cansancio. Volteo su vista hacia atrás, para verificar si era seguida, y confirmo que no era así.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez. Una ráfaga fría de viento acarició su cara acalorada. Suspiro de placer, por tan agradable sensación, y luego cuando abrió los ojos, deseo que la tierra de partiera en dos para tener un lugar en donde esconderse.

Sesshoumaru estaba erguido enfrente suyo con una mirada de los mil demonios. Tuvo deseos de soltar una carcajada histérica. Hoy definitivamente NO era su día de suerte.

Lentamente se puso derecha, a simple vista el Youkai se encontraba a unos 50 metros de ella.

-Bien- pensó, si Sesshoumaru era igual o hasta incluso más rápido que Inuyasha, estaba cien por ciento segura de que no tenía escapatoria. ¿Aunque uno nunca sabe, no?

La sacerdotisa decidió testar su suerte. Lo más rápido que pudo agarró son determinación su ultima flecha, tenso el arco, apuntó y tiró.

V

Sesshoumaru no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, la humana era muy predecible. Esquivó la flecha con dificultad (aunque no lo admitiera). Sintió placer al ver su cara de asombro y de frustración. Pero en cuestión de segundos tu cara se tiño de determinación.

Vio su mano dirigirse a un cincho donde reposada una pequeña espada con su funda que antes no había notado, pues estaba camuflada en los pliegues de la corta falda de la sacerdotisa (curioso nunca había notado tampoco el ridículo largo de su prenda).

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó con una velocidad impresionante a la sacerdotisa, ya con la espada en la mano dispuesto a atacar.

Cuando sus espadas chocaron la primera vez, Sesshoumaru pudo sentir como el pequeño cuerpo de la humana hacia un gran esfuerzo para no caer frente a las fuerza de sus embestidas. La mujer fue retrocediendo poco a poco, y el demonio solo podía sonreír. No estaba usando ni la mitad de su potencial, y ella no podía con el.

Aburrido ya del espectáculo, hirió superficialmente la delicada piel de la mujer sobre su hombro. Su camisa rasgada se deslizó por su piel y dejo al descubierto el hombro mal herido. Un pequeño gemido escapo de sus boca, y no supo porque, no sintió placer alguno. Es mas cuando vio su tersa piel lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar con fuerza.

Fue aumentado la rapidez de las embestidas y cuando la mujer se descuidó, de un fuerte golpe de espada propulsó el arma enemiga fuera del alcance de su dueño. Con la mano libre, el demonio agarro con salvajismo el pelo azabache de la humana, un gemido más fuete escapo de sus labios.

Unos cuantos centímetros separaban sus cuerpos. El Youkai pudo notar que la humana estaba en celo. De eso no había duda. Sus instintos más bajos fueros despertando poco a poco frente al olor que desprendía.

Fijo con la mirada el rostro de su contrincante. Tenía el flequillo pegado a la frente, los parpados entrecerrados enmarcaban una mirada de odio pasional. Su nariz estaba levemente contraída, talvez por el dolor o por el mismo odio que le profería. Siguió bajando la vista, recorrió sus carnosos labios entreabiertos, su pequeño mentón, su apetecible cuello (¿un momento apetecible?).

Su vista paró justo donde estaba herida. De una fina línea roja, brotaba un hilillo de sangre fresca y roja, como el carmín. Y sin comprender porqué mojó sus labios con su lengua y con esta ultima lamió sin pudor alguno el hombro de la humana. Limpió toda la dulce sangre que encontró sobre la herida,-¡Kami!- Nunca había probado sangre tan deliciosa en su vida. Lamió y relamió la herida, aunque ya no quedaran rastros de sangre, pero el tacto con esa piel era hipnotizante. Después de un rato elevó sus ojos hacia la humana, que lo miraba con una expresión sorprendida y si no se equivocaba asustada…

A los pocos segundos una sonora cachetada lo tomo desprevenido.

-¡Mierda!- pensó. Se había concentrado tanto viendo a la mujer que por un momento olvidó donde estaba. Sentía su mejilla caliente por la bofetada. No le dolía pero ¡vaya que tenía herido el orgullo!

VI

No supo bien cuando su maldito cerebro mando a su mano la orden de estrellarse con la cara de Sesshoumaru, talvez cuando ardió en ira al ver al demonio lamer su hombro como si una paleta fuera ¡Y de su pertenencia!

Cuando tomó conciencia de su acción deseo morirse por tercera vez en el día, ¿O sería cuarta?

Los ojos de el se posaron, ¡no! taladraron los suyos con odio puro y descontrolado. Pero no daría su brazo a torcer, Lo miro con el mismo o más odio, y para enfurecerlo más si es que se podía sonrió de nuevo para dejarle en claro que no la intimidaba.

Sin previo aviso Sesshoumaru agarro con mas fuerza su larga y ondulada cabellera, sentía que en pocos segundos esta le seria arrancada de su cuero cabelludo, y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos se encontró aplastada contra un tronco de un árbol que estaba segura no se encontraba atrás suyo hace unos instantes.

No pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido de dolor. Sentía todo el cuerpo del demonio pegado al suyo sin aparente incomodidad de este. La tenía todavía agarrada del pelo y la seguía viendo a los ojos.

La batalla de miradas duró una eternidad, así lo sintió ella. Ninguno de los dos cedía, Todo quedo en absoluta tranquilidad, parecía que incluso los árboles estaban expectantes a la reacción de los dos contrincantes. El silencio era aplastante, no escuchaba nada, incluso su respiración. ¡Ey! ¡Un momento, no esta respirando!

Expulsó el dióxido de carbono que se almacenaba en sus pulmones, y noto en el momento que su cuerpo pedía a gritos aire. Empezó a respirar primero lo mas disimuladamente que pudo después un poco más a aprisa y al final como una asmática compulsiva. Su pecho subía y bajaba con locura y fue entonces que Sesshoumaru desvió la vista hacia su pecho.

Lo miro por un largo rato, un muy largo rato. Kagome se movió incomoda pero el demonio ni se inmutó. Sintió su mirada subir desde sus senos asta sus labios, pasando por sus clavículas su cuello y su quijada.

Sintió de repente su garganta seca, y trago saliva, luego involuntariamente mojó sus labios secos con su lengua. Pronto desearía no haberlo echo…

VII

Su perdición empezó cuando la humana comenzó a respirar alocadamente, sentía como sus pechos chocaban constantemente contra en suyo, incluso se atrevía a pensar que sus pezones (talvez rosado pálido) estaban erectos y en todo su esplendor. Bajó la mirada para observarlos.

Su camisa desgarrada revelaba el comienzo del suave montículo, no era ni muy pequeño ni exageradamente grande. Se preguntó si su mano lo abarcaría por completo. La sintió moverse incomoda y aunque no se movió si lo saco de su trance.

Acarició con la mirada su delicado cuello y posó su vista en su boca, una flor hinchada y suculenta. Vio como la muy cabrona se lamía los labios y decidió mandar todo al carajo y se odio por ello.

Con ayuda de la mano qua tenia aprisionada la negra cabellera le impuso a la sacerdotisa su beso cargado de furia contenida. Intentó empujarlo con sus débiles brazos pero no lo consiguió. Lamió sus labios con lujuria y cuando apreso el inferior de estos entre los suyos, la fierecilla le hincó sus dientes con fuerza. Se separó de ella rápidamente y ella astutamente utilizó su impulso para empujarlo aún más lejos y darse a la fuga.

Logró correr unos tres metros antes de que Sesshoumaru la agarrara de nuevo. La giro y la sostuvo por las muñecas para que no intentara golpearle, con esta mujer mejor era ser precavido. La estrello de nuevo contra el tronco de un árbol esta vez con más fuerza que la anterior, aunque no escuchó ninguna queja por parte de la chica.

Con su brazo izquierdo apreso los dos brazos de ella por las muñecas y los colocó encima de su cabeza, no le importo siquiera su hombro herido. Acopló de nuevo su cuerpo al suyo pero con más presión, quería sentirla toda. La observó de nuevo durante largo tiempo, la humana tenía la cabeza cacha, y la mirada perdida.

- Piensas violarme Sesshoumaru?- Sus palabras rompieron el silencio, quedando impresas en su mente.

El youkai se aproximó entonces al cuello de la mujer y rozándolo suavemente apenas con la punta de su nariz dijo con vos ronca y una sonrisa en la boca - ¿Violarte humana? No, no, no; pienso hacerte suplicar porque te posea.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Y bien? que tal? espero que les guste! Depende de cuantos comentarios recida, seguire publicando. Así que dejens reviews!!!!

Enjoy ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

_El youkai se aproximó entonces al cuello de la mujer y rozándolo suavemente apenas con la punta de su nariz dijo con vos ronca y una sonrisa en la boca - ¿Violarte humana? __No, no, no; __pienso__hacerte__suplicar__ porque te __posea__._

I

Kagome no supo como tomar esas palabras. Por una parte, se sentí a completamente ofendida, es decir, quien diablos se creía el al decirle tal cosa! y por otra, estas le habían causado un suave cosquilleo en el abdomen. Aún con los ojos como platos, la sacerdotisa intentó gesticular algo, pero no pudo expulsar más que aire.

El altanero Youkai no paraba de sonreír, de forma altanera y arrogante

- Nunca lo lograras youkai…- dijo, no más calmadamente que pudo. Una respuesta muy sosa y sin una pizca de originalidad.

- Ya lo veremos humana - respondió prepotente y sin más abalanzó deseoso a su boca.

II

Era como una guerra. Sus armas, la lengua; sus bocas, el campo de batalla.

Todo empezó con un beso que podría ser considerado como casto. Sus bocas, herméticamente serradas se presionaban con fuerza una contra la otra, por más que el youkai intentaba profundizar el besos, la cárcel de labios que formaba la humana era inquebrantable. Jaló del pelo de la chica hacia abajo, para que elevara la cabeza, En esa posición, sus músculos no lograron su cometido y sin permisos y miramientos, el demonio blanco irrumpió en su calida cavidad.

Los sabores se mezclaban, formando una extraña combinación que hizo saltar su entrepierna. Sangre, tanto suya como de ella, se fusionaban con el sabor amargo de la lucha sin descanso y de sabores dulces que no dudó, pertenecían a ella por naturaleza: estos eran los componentes de este mangar tan erótico.

Sus lenguas se retorcían, se empujaban, se jalaban, se entrelazaban en una danza de hostilidades, porque cuando la pasión desborda (o el odio en ciertos casos) no hay tiempo para los juegos de seducción. La pasión en una guerra donde todos pierden, pues caen rendidos. O ganan…quien sabe.

Cuando se vieron faltos de aire, sus bocas cesaron pero no la batalla, que ahora anidaba en sus ojos, ríos fundidos por el calor que los abrasaba. Con las pupilas fijas en las del contrincante, Sesshoumaru sostuvo con fuerza renovada las manos de la humana, con la otra libero su fogosa cabellera y de un solo tirón abrió su camisa, mostrando sus pálidas avellanas definidas bajo la tela del sujetador. Sin despegar la vista del rostro femenino, apretujo con cierta violencia uno de los pechos, sin poder evitar pensar en la manera que estos encajaban perfectamente bajo su mano.

III

Kagome apenas si pudo contener el gemido que anidaba en su garganta. El beso le había dejado los sentidos a flor de piel, por lo que la mano del demonio estaba haciendo estragos con sus hormonas. Lo masajeada con fuerza, y no pudo evitar encontrar extremadamente excitante su manera salvaje y animal.

Sintió el deseo de cerrar los ojos, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gritar de placer a los cuatro vientos cundo el youkai corrió hacia un lado al tela del brasier y tomo entre sus dedos uno de su pezones. Pero no iba a proferir ni un solo sonido y mucho menos romper el contacto visual. Y por esta vio desplegarse una paleta de emociones

Frustrado, hizo acopio a dos o tres trucos más.

Resentido, no escucho ni un sonido

Furioso, la estrello contre el árbol.

La sacerdotisa gimió esta vez, pero de dolor

- ¿Que pasa Sesshoumaru? ¿Es que solo logras que grite de dolor?- Preguntó con sorna

El demonio profirió un gruñido feroz, y lo siguiente que sintió, fue la hombría de este contra su intimidad y su mano de nuevo en su pecho. Notó como con extrema habilidad, el había logrado enroscar una de su piernas alrededor de su cintura, liberando en el proceso sus manos enjauladas.

Pudo ver su mandíbula tensada por la furia, y sus orbes doradas mas amenazantes que nunca. Poco a poco con el vaivén de sus caderas, fue simulando el acto sexual. Golpes rígidos, certeros y cortados, arremetían contra su entrepierna. Kagome se pregunto cuanto más podría mantenerse al nivel de la competencia. Lo peor era que lo mas excitante de todo no era los deliciosos movimientos que el youkai efectuaba, sino sus miradas fijas una en la otra.

Noto como pequeños suspiros la empezaban traicionar mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la dura corteza. – Kami necesito hacer algo- pensó con insistencia, perder no estaba en sus planes. Cuando se sus dientes casi rompían la piel de sus labios, y sus piernas cedían, la temeraria sacerdotisa liberó al árbol de sus maltratos y sumergió su mano en la profundidad del pantalón masculino.

El youkai pareció de repente hecho de piedra, conteniendo la respiración, los músculos tensos, hasta sus ojos parecieron congelarse de la impresión. Y eso que solo lo estaba tocando con el extremo de los dedos. La punta estaba húmeda y utilizando ese liquido a su favor, frotó suavemente en círculos el extremo de su miembro. Lo Sesshoumaru se removió inquieto. Probó surte y deslizó los dedos hasta encontrar la base, la textura era apeteciblemente tersa y extrañamente blanda en su rigidez.

La vista fija en su expresión, y con dificultad desde su posición, enrosco los dedos alrededor de miembro des youkai con rapidez y ejerciendo presión en el agarre. Y lo inevitable pasó. De la boca de demonio, salio un gemido de placer puro: Sesshoumaru había sido vencido en este juego sexual.

La sacerdotisa tenia los ojos redondos de la sorpresa, y ni hablar de su contrincante!

Sintió su cuerpo temblar de furia posiblemente, y lo siguiente que escuchó fue la tela rota des sus bragas y la profunda intromisión de Sesshoumaru en su cuerpo, tan repentino que grito de dolor.

La poseyó con fuerza y rabia. Sus gruñidos bestiales competían con sus gemidos de éxtasis. Todo esto, sin siquiera desviar la mirada de donde se mantuvo al inicio: sobre el otro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola todos! Gracias por su enorme apoyo! Wooow 24 reviews! Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado!

Primero que todo estoy experimentando, es la primera vez que escribo en serio, no solo por algún trabajo o por impresionar a un profesor, sino porque quiero. Así que habrán cosas que no se vean muy pro, pero voy corriendo con el tiempo y la inexperiencia!

No se si ya abran notado pero quiero hacer un fic que entre de lleno en la psicología de los personajes, no se asusten si es un poquin violento, pero vamos, estamos hablando de Sesshoumaru! No esperen una historia de amor idílica porque si es así prometo decepcionarlas.

Será un historia que yo considere posible, no se enamoraran de la noche a la mañana, será mucho más complexo y oscuro. Palabra de escritora!

Perdón por el tamaño del cap pero sentía que se los debía! Acabo de terminar exámenes y clases, prometo avanzar más rápido.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
